2017-18 OUA Season
This is the 2017-18 Ontario University Athletics season. Here are the navigation shortcuts to other seasons and conferences: :Previous: 2016-17 OUA Season :Next: 2018-19 OUA Season :AUS: 2017-18 AUS Season :CWUAA: 2017-18 CWUAA Season :National: 2018 University Cup Standings :NOTE: UQTR forfeited 8 wins and 3 OT losses (19 pts) for using an ineligible player. The teams that benefited are: Lakehead (4 pts), Laurentian (4), Nipissing (3), Carleton (2), Queen's (2). :SOURCES: :USports Standings :OUA LeagueStat :OUA Standings 'Playoffs' ''Division Quarter-finals * Feb 14: McGill 5 Laurentian 2 * Feb 17: McGill 9 Laurentian 1 'McGill Redmen beat Laurentian Voyageurs 2-games-to-0.' * Feb 14: Queen's 4 Nipissing 3 (ot) * Feb 16: Queen's 6 Nipissing 1 'Queen's Golden Gaels beat Nipissing Lakers 2-games-to-0.' * Feb 14: Concordia 4 UOIT 1 * Feb 16: Concordia 3 UOIT 2 (ot) 'Concordia Stingers beat UOIT Ridgebacks 2-games-to-0'. * Feb 14: Carleton Ravens 3 Ottawa 2 (ot) * Feb 16: Ottawa 5 Carleton 0 * Feb 18: Ottawa 4 Carleton 2 'Ottawa Gee-Gees beat Carleton Ravens 2-games-to-1'. * Feb 15: Guelph 3 Windsor 1 * Feb 17: Windsor 4 Guelph 3 * Feb 18: Guelph 6 Windsor 1 'Guelph Gryphons beat Windsor Lancers 2-games-to-1.' * Feb 15: Lakehead 3 York 2 (3ot) * Feb 17: York 4 Lakehead 2 * Feb 18: York 5 Lakehead 1 'York Lions beat Lakehead Thunderwolves 2-games-to-1.' * Feb 14: Ryerson 4 Western Ontario 2 * Feb 16: Western Ontario 5 Ryerson 1 * Feb 18: Ryerson6 Western Ontario 3 'Ryerson Rams beat Western Ontario Mustangs 2-games-to-1'. * Feb 14: Brock 3 Laurier 0 * Feb 16: Brock 2 Laurier 1 'Brock Badgers beat Laurier Golden Hawks 2-games-to-0.' Division Semi-finals * Feb 21: Ottawa 3 McGill 2 * Feb 23: McGill 4 Ottawa 1 * Feb 25: McGill 6 Ottawa 3 'McGill Redmen beat Ottawa Gee-Gees 2-games-to-1'. * Feb 21: Concordia 4 Queen's 2 * Feb 23: Queen's 3 Concordia 0 * Feb 25: Concordia 3 Queen's 2 (ot) 'Concordia Stingers beat Queen's Golden Gaels 2-games-to-1'. * Feb 22: Brock 4 Guelph 3 (ot) * Feb 24: Brock 5 Guelph 4 (ot) 'Brock Badgers beat Guelph Gryphons 2-games-to-0.' * Feb 21: York 6 Ryerson 3 * Feb 24: York 3 Ryerson 2 'York Lions beat Ryerson Rams 2-games-to-0'. Division Finals * Feb 28: Brock 6 York 2 * Mar 2: York 4 Brock 3 (ot) * Mar 3: Brock 3 York 2 'Brock Badgers beat York Lions 2-games-to-1'. * Feb 28: Concordia 3 McGill 1 * Mar 2: McGill 3 Concordia 2 (ot) * Mar 4: McGill 6 Concordia 2 'McGill Redmen beat Concordia Stingers 2-games-to-1.' Bronze Medal Game *Mar 9: Concordia 3 York 2 'Concordia Stingers win bronze medal.' Queen's Cup Final *Mar 10: McGill 5 Brock 1 'McGill Redmen win gold medal, Brock Badgers win silver medal.' 'McGill Redmen (as conference champion), Brock Badgers (as runner-up), and Concordia Stingers (as 3rd place team), advanced to the 2018 University Cup Playoffs.' :SOURCES: : USports Conference Playoffs : McGill Game Report Team Photos Teams ''NOTE: In this table the team links are to external pages. Also see *List of University Cup Playoffs *List of CWUAA Seasons *List of GPAC Seasons *List of WIAA Seasons *List of WCIAU Seasons *List of AUS Seasons *List of OUA Seasons *List of QUAA Seasons *Ottawa St Lawrence Conference *List of Intermediate Intercollegiate Seasons *Ontario-Quebec Intermediate Intercollegiate series *British Columbia Intercollegiate Hockey League *Canadian Colleges Athletic Association *Alberta Colleges Athletic Conference *List of OCAA Seasons 'External Links' *U Sports Men's Hockey Site *OUA Men's Hockey Site *LeagueStat Daily Scores 'Sources' *2017-18 U Sports Schedule/Results *2018 U Sports Playoff Schedule/Results *OUA Stats *OUA Schedule/Results *OUA Playoff Schedule/Results Category:2018 in hockey Category:Ontario University Hockey